It is fairly well established that fiber is an important dietary constituent. Fiber is generally defined as a plant material which is resistant to hydrolysis by the enzymes of the mammalian digestive tract. Lack of fiber in the diet (dietary fiber) has been linked to chronic bowel-related diseases such as constipation, diverticulitis, and cancer of the large bowel. Other chronic diet-related disorders associated with the lack of dietary fiber include obesity, cardiovascular disease, and diabetes.
Interest in fiber among consumers and scientists is evidenced by its increasing application to a number of food products, including cereals, breads, crackers, rolls, muffins, and biscuits. Fiber is typically added to foods in the form of wheat bran although a wide variety of other sources are available.
One disadvantage associated with dietary fiber is its gritty mouthfeel. Scientists also believe that dietary fiber has an adverse effect on mineral absorption in the body. According to J. L. Kelsay, et al in the article entitled "Effect of Fiber From Fruits and Vegetables on Metabolic Responses of Human Subjects", Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 31: 1149 (1978), a "number of reports indicates that mineral absorption is decreased by fiber."
An attempt has been previously made to coat bran particles to reduce the gritty mouthfeel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,558, bran material is subjected to a high temperature shear extrusion process. Although the bran is coated to some degree by the process in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,558, it is believed that substantially uniform coating of the bran is not achieved.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved method for modifying bran or other sources of dietary fiber.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for modifying bran which results in the bran being coated with a coating comprised of wheat flour such as cookie flour or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a process for modifying bran so that the bran, when added to foods, will not absorb minerals in the body as readily as uncoated bran.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a process for modifying bran which results in a bran having an improved mouthfeel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a process for modifying bran which is economical.